Andrés
by Pazhitaa714
Summary: Debido a una mala experiencia, Hans y Kristoff aprendieron a nunca más meterse con las hermanas D'Arendelle cuando están en aquellos días, si es que aprecian su vida. [AU & OoC]


¡Quiero ver el mundo arder! :D

* * *

 **Advertencia:** T por lenguaje un poco subido de tono. AU y mucho OoC.

 **Disclaimer:** Desafortunadamente no soy la dueña de la película y tampoco de los personajes. La historia si es mía, que fue escrita bajo los efectos de la droga (?)

* * *

 **Andrés  
**

* * *

-Lamento haberte llamado en tu trabajo, Hans. Pero, ¡es una emergencia!.

Hans ingresó en el apartamento preocupado y con la respiración agitada debido a que había acudido al lugar corriendo.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-preguntó el pelirrojo alterado.

Cuando Hans recibió la llamada en el trabajo de su amigo Kristoff asustado, diciendo que había una emergencia en casa y necesitaba su ayuda.

Imaginándose lo peor, le pidió permiso a su jefe para poder salir antes y con toda la prisa del mundo se fue corriendo.

Durante el trayecto pensaba en lo que pudo haber pasado, porque el rubio nunca lo llamaba para necesitar su ayuda ya que siempre los solucionaba solo. Si esta vez fue la excepción es porque ocurrió algo grave.

-Es sobre Elsa y Anna-explicó el rubio con terror en sus ojos.

El cobrizo sintió como si le faltara el aire, no quería pensar que le había ocurrido algo a su novia.

-¿Qué les pasó? ¿Están bien? ¡Maldita sea, habla!-agarró por los hombros a Kristoff y lo sacudió, completamente desesperado por saber.

-Sí están bien, bien, no...-soltó un suspiro con pesadez-Será mejor que lo veas por ti mismo.

Hans con miedo se dirigió a la habitación dónde dormía junto a su novia y golpeó la puerta con suavidad.

En respuesta se escuchó un débil gruñido.

-A-abre-titubeó Kristoff protegiéndose atrás de Hans con un colador en su cabeza y una cuchara de madera en sus manos.

Abrió la puerta ocasionando un rechinido de esas de película de terror. Se sorprendió al encontrar la habitación a completa oscuras y el aura que había era, para qué negarlo, escalofriante.

-¡NO ENCIENDAS LA LUZ!

Estaba buscando ciegamente el interruptor para al menos ver algo cuando el grito lo detuvo de golpe y alejó la mano del aparato como si quemara.

-¿E-eres tú, Anna?

Gruñido.

-¿Está Elsa contigo?

Otro gruñido diferente resonó.

Hans soltó un suspiro aliviado al saber que estaban bien y a la vez molesto con su amigo por preocuparlo por nada.

-No veo ninguna emergencia-dijo mientras caminaba hasta la ventana y abría las cortinas dejando los rayos de sol iluminar la oscura habitación.

-¡Agh, la luz! ¡Me quema! !¡ME QUEMA!¡

Anna rápidamente se cubrió el rostro con las sábanas.

Ahora pudiendo ver mejor, al parecer si había un problema.

El estado de ambas chicas era simplemente en modo zombie. Elsa se encontraba boca abajo con el cuerpo en posición estrella. Y Anna estaba en la orilla de la cama con la cintura para arriba colgando a peso muerto.

-Mátenme-protestó la pelinaranja arrastrando las palabras.

-¿Qué les sucede?-preguntó confundido Hans quitándole la sábana a la chica dejando su rostro de muerta viviente a la vista.

Ella frunció el ceño y luego rió como boba

-¡Oh vaya! Mira Elsa, un unicornio me está hablando-soltó una carcajada infantil.

-Hola pequeño unicornio del País De Nunca Jamás-balbuceó Elsa levantando un poco su cabeza con todo su rubio cabello pegado a la cara, para luego dejarla caer nuevamente.

El pelirrojo enarcó una ceja-¿Están drogadas?

-Mucho peor que eso, Hans-habló Kristoff quién estaba pegado a la puerta como si su vida dependiera de ello-Están con la visita de... Andrés.

-¡Chan chan chan!

Ignoró el terrible "efecto de sonido"(si es que se podía llamarse así) que hizo la joven.

-Eso no explica el porqué estén actuando como dos idiotas.

-¿¡A quién llamas idiota, idiota!?-Anna lo señaló con el dedo amenazadoramente-De seguro deben ser las hormonas.

-¡Me duele mierda! ¡Odio ser mujer! ¡Quiero tener pene! ¿¡Es mucho pedir!?-lloriqueó de la nada Elsa retorciéndose sobre la cama-¡Quiero a mi mami!

-Te comprendo hermana.

Ambas hermanas soltaron un bufido al unisono.

El periodo es uno de los muchos dolores que la mujer tiene que pasar al rededor de toda su vida, hasta hay veces que el dolor es insoportable y sientes que todo el universo está en tu contra.

Elsa y Anna rara vez coincidían en las fechas y en este caso les llegó al mismo tiempo e igual intensidad. Y lo peor de todo es qué están en pleno verano con 34° grados de calor y eso lo hacía más incomodo.

Hans soltó un suspiro frotando sus sienes-¿Y qué quieren qué hagamos nosotros?

Anna se incorporó de golpe y miró a ambos chicos con ojos de cachorro.-Deben ser nuestros esclavos durante todo el día.

-¿¡Qué!?-exclamó Kristoff despegándose de la preciada puerta.-¡No haremos eso!

-¡Tú cállate Justin Bieber! ¡O no habrán mimos para ti por dos meses!-amenazó la chica y el rubio volvió a pegarse a la puerta, intimidado

-¿En serio? ¿Mimos?-preguntó el cobrizo aún si poder creerlo.

-No puedo quedarme dormido si Anna no me da mimos.

-Marica-Hans masculló poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¿Qué es lo qué desean?-Kristoff se acercó a ellas gateando por el suelo.

-Tenemos hambre.

-¿Que quieren comer?-habló esta vez Hans cruzado de brazos esperando que esto terminase rápido.

-Ya deberías saberlo-Elsa se levantó con una mirada picara e hizo una pose extraña en un intento de ser sensual.

-Que no sea lo que creo qué es.

-A las chicas de verdad nos gusta el pollo frito. A las chicas de verdad nos gusta el pollo frito. A las chicas de verdad nos gusta el pollo frito. Pollo, pollo, polla~-las hermanas se pusieron de pie y cantaron a todo pulmón.

-¡Está bien! ¡Traeremos pollo frito! pero, ¡dejen de cantar esa canción del demonio!-exclamó Kristoff tapando sus oídos con una mano y con la otra agarró al pelirrojo arrastrándolo consigo fuera de la habitación hormonal.

-Si tú quieres complacer a una dama debes darle de tu...-fue lo ultimo que se escuchó cuando cerraron la puerta bruscamente y salieron corriendo del apartamento. Cualquier cosa para no escuchar esa horrible canción.

* * *

Se apresuraron en comprar el maldito pollo y regresar a casa, sino, serían hombres muertos.

En la habitación todo estaba en calma que hasta llegaba a dar miedo; Anna estaba ocupando todo el espacio de la cama soltando murmuros sobre lo cruel que es la vida pero no había señal alguna de Elsa.

-¿Dónde está Elsa?-preguntó Hans cerrando la puerta tras de sí después de que el rubio pasara con el gran pote de pollo.

-Detrás tuyo-murmuró Anna con pereza apuntando con el dedo el lugar indicado.

El pelirrojo sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal y vio por el rabillo del ojo una aterradora presencia.

La rubia se encontraba colgando en la puerta mirándolo fijamente con ojos diabólicos. Parecía que si hacía cualquier movimiento ella atacaría.

-C-copito...-titubeó con terror.

-¡NI QUE COPITO NI QUE NADA! ¡ESA COSA ES UN PUTO DEMONIO!-chilló como niña Kristoff.

Elsa se abalanzó sobre el rubio tirándolo al piso.

-¡Aléjate, aléjate! ¡Agh, sin morder! ¡Ayúdame pedazo de mierda!-auxilió el chico desesperado.

-Lo siento amigo, tú la provocaste-se disculpó el pelirrojo retrocediendo.

-¡Traidor!

Elsa siguió atacándolo un rato cuando paró y agarró el pote con el pollo. Se incorporó alejándose de la víctima, pero no si antes pisarle el estómago robándole el aire.

-Mi precioso, mi precioso-habló con voz ronca abrazando y repartiendo besos en el objeto.

-¡No seas egoísta y dame pollo!-protestó Anna abalanzándose y entre las dos comenzaron a comer sin importarles en masticar siquiera.

Pasaron dos minutos cuando ya se terminaron el pote extra-grande. Ahora ambas se encontraban echadas en la cama recuperando el oxigeno.

Hans y Kristoff comenzaron a retroceder lentamente para salir de la habitación puesto que no querían seguir escuchando sus quejas.

Estaban a tan solo centímetros de la puerta hasta que una voz los detuvo.-¿A dónde creen que van? El día aún no termina y todavía necesitamos sus servicios.

Anna se encontraba sentada en modo indio mirándolos seriamente.

-I-íbamos a traerles helado-se excusó Kristoff con temor.

La expresión de la chica se transformó en una radiante sonrisa.

-¿De verdad? Entonces vayan.

 _-Definitivamente la bipolaridad de las chicas en sus días es inigualable-_ pensó el pelirrojo.

* * *

Los chicos estaban sentados en el suelo mirando a las hermanas devorar el helado que les habían traído. Ellos ni siquiera habían tenido la oportunidad de comer algo, pero tenían que aguantarse.

-Si continúo a este paso voy a morir por falta de sangre-lloró Elsa llevándose una enorme cucharada con helado de chocolate a la boca-Ya me veo en las noticias, "Chica muere desangrada por culpa de la menstruación"

Su hermana rió a carcajadas pero se detuvo abruptamente al sentirse aún más húmeda-Mierda...

-¿Cuánto más tiempo tendremos qué aguantar esto?-resopló Hans aburrido.

-Shhh-lo mandó a callar el rubio que esperaba ansioso sus mimos nocturnos, y no iba a permitir que su amigo se los arrebatara.

-Kristoff, amor-el aludido por instinto se levantó de golpe-Quiero qué me digas la verdad, ¿Crees qué estoy gorda?.

Anna levantó un poco su camiseta dejando su vientre plano a la vista.

-En absoluto, amor. Estás hermosa como siempre-alagó con sinceridad el rubio y ella le sonrió enamorada.

-Tal vez si dejaras de comer así...-habló inconscientemente Hans.

Sintió unos ojos clavados en él que lo obligó a alzar la mirada.

Su cuñada estaba frente a él con la mirada furiosa y con un bate de béisbol es la mano.

-¿Qué? E-espera, ¿lo dije en voz alta?-le preguntó nervioso a su amigo y este asintió.

-Ahí se ven mis futuros hijos-balbuceó la rubia haciendo un puchero.

-Amigo, te doy un consejo.-Kristoff lo miró con pésame-Corre...

Hans rápidamente salió corriendo de la habitación con la loca chica pisándole los talones.

Ambos rubios se miraron mientras afuera se escuchaban golpes e insultos.

-¿Crees qué sobreviva?-le preguntó al chico.

-Sí, pero va a quedar traumatizado-le respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Esa tarde se escuchaba los gritos de tortura de un hombre pidiendo piedad por todo el lugar. Algunos vecinos pensaron que se estaba cometiendo un asesinato y llamaron a la policía, rezando por la vida del pobre chico.

-¡En la cara no! ¡Todo menos la cara! !¡NO!¡

"Y qué ésta historia quede como enseñanza para todos lo hombres. Nunca meterse con mujeres y mucho menos cuándo estamos en aquellos días. No sería una bonita experiencia para ustedes"

* * *

 **Notas Sensuales De La Autora(?):**

No comparto la droga, compren la suya:v

¡SUFRAN PERRAS! ¡SUFRAN LO QUE ESTOY SUFRIENDO YO! :D

Encontré demasiado injusto todas las chicas de Disney no sufran de la visita de Andrés como nosotras:c

Así que aquí estoy disfrutando de la tortura de mi cuarteto favorito.

"Señora Paz, usted es diabólica"

I know it ;)

Ayer en la noche estaba con insomnio y retorciéndome de dolor por culpa de Andrés. Y de la nada quise saber que pasaría si escribía sobre esto pero con Elsa y Anna. Y como era de madrugada, me puse a escribir en notitas de mi celular xD

Así que solamente me dediqué a traspasarlo a mi compu.

Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo c:

Ahora voy a estar más ausente porqué la próxima semana entro a clases D':

Putah Bidah

Recuerden:

A las chicas de verdad nos gusta el pollo frito. A las chicas de verdad nos gusta el pollo frito. A las chicas de verdad nos gusta el pollo frito. Pollo, pollo, polla 7w7r

Okno LOL

¡Besitos! *3*


End file.
